


Letters to nowhere

by holdthelina



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 新ムーミン | Shin Moomin (Anime 1972), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Letters, M/M, huzza, i sure did !, i wonder if someone thought of that concept, that's a thing now !, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdthelina/pseuds/holdthelina
Summary: Moominmama was cleaning Moomintroll's room when she discovered a piece of paper.





	1. Chapter 1

"Oh dear..."

After climbing up the stairs to continue housework, Moominmama, at three in the afternoon, started to stretch up and down.

She had still this sort of wise energy, but she couldn't deny that the years surely made her body less and less versatile.

But alas, the house still needed to be cleaned and to be suitable for every guest that would stop here. 

She opened her son's room, and held tight her broom.

The sunlight from the window made the small and less than distinctible dust flying in the air.

Moominmama looked around quickly and saw nothing too alarming.

But her eyes came back to focus on an open drawer, but she was too far away to see what was inside.

Moomintroll's mother was not quite the kind to be curious about her family's belongings -after all, they didn't have much of those, so nothing was too private either.

However, leaving this drawer open was certainly bothering, so she decided to go and close it.

Her hand was on the wood handle, and as she was about to close the drawer, she noticed it wasn't filled with clothes or with sheets : but it wasn't empty either.

"Paper ?"

Indeed, there were paper sheets.

Moominmama thought "Oh, those must be Snufkin's letters." but the paper looked too white and too new to be Snufkin's. His were always brownish and looked almost ancient. After all, Snufkin wasn't keen on buying things that could be just re-used, and that was no exception to paper.

But then, how come the paper sheets were not blank ? 

There was, with no doubt, a blue ink forming words on the papers, but then, to whom were adressing those, apparently, letters ?

Moominmama thought that since Snufkin didn't have an adress, it would be absurd to write letters to him, if they couldn't be posted. 

Then, if Moomintroll did write those letters, perhaps these were very old ones.

But then, why keep them ? 

And as such, since there were definitely several letters in that drawer, was it possible that Moomintroll didn't stop writing those after a long time ?

Or, maybe, ever ?

"Mama ? Are you doing alright ?"

As soon as she heard the voice of her child, Moominmama closed suddenly and sharply the drawer she was, since, staring at.

"Yes, Moomintroll, I am."

She turned around with a soft smile.

Moomintroll looked at her and asked "Do you need any help ?"

He leaned on the side to, maybe, have a quick look at what his mother could possibly be doing, his mother who answered "No, thank you, Moomintroll." to his question.

But sooner or later, he let it go.

"Oh, I forgot why I even came here. I needed to take something..."

Looking pensive, Moomintroll slowly stepped back to the stairs.

He turned around and said "Well, if you need any help, just call me, Mama !"

She waved at him while smiling and soon came back to actually swiping the floor.

She would be lying if she wasn't curious about what truly was inside this drawer, but she knew that her curiosity was going too far and that, in the end, everyone had the right to have secrets.


	2. 14th Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The letter Moominmama discovered.

My dearest Snufkin, Spring at last !

May you and the sun finally come back with your light.

I had a good sleep this winter, which I hope wasn't too cold for you.

I would be lying if I said that I didn't find days boring and bland when I'm waiting for you to be here.

Sure, my parents, Snorkmaiden and Sniff are a good company, but my heart doesn't pound so bluntly when I think about them ! I'm looking forward to spend some time with you again.

Your -impatient- friend, 

Moomintroll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to write more of these.

**Author's Note:**

> Moominmama is good enough to not break her son's privacy.


End file.
